Load testing is a process by which a software application is tested under stress (or load) as the software application will be experiencing during real-time operation environment. Typically, software applications are tested in a fashion similar to the manner that the software application will be used in the operating environment of the customers. Hence, a test engineer needs to understand how a human user would use the software application, and then devises a method on how the human usage can be automated through the use of a software testing tool, such as LoadRunner manufactured by Hewlett Packard (HP) and previously Mercury Interactive. One problem with the above-described method is that it typically requires a significant amount of time of a skilled programmer to generate the scripts in the correct mainframe format for performance and loads.